Homeless
by md1347
Summary: Noah buys a home but he is homeless without Luke. Inspired by the song Homeless by Leona Lewis.


**Homeless**

Rating: PG-13 (Adult Language)

_Disclaimer: Luke, Noah, and all related characters, plots, and locations are property of As the World Turns, Telenext Media, and CBS Television. No profit is made from this fan creation. No copyright infringement is intended!_

_Special thanks to nezabudka1 for help with editing the story._

Can't add the pictures, since Fanfic doesn't allow it. I have the story, with pictures, at nukefic.

-P-

Summary: Noah buys a home but he is homeless without Luke.

-P-

Luke had just finished lunch and was checking his email before deciding, since it was Friday, if he should just take a long weekend. Emma walked into the house with a pile of mail and handed Luke an express mail envelope.

"For me?" Luke raised his eyebrows.

"It's from Noah," Emma smiled.

"Noah?" Luke was surprised. He looked at the envelope and noticed something strange. "The return address is different." It's been a little over a year since Noah left. They would talk at least once a month but emails and texts were the more prevalent way they communicated.

After Noah had finished his movie, Sony Pictures hired him as a director to work on projects. It was a steady paycheck and the signing bonus was quite large. Luke had hoped Noah would return to Oakdale after his movie was completed but when he didn't, he couldn't blame Noah. He was given a chance to live his dream and couldn't fault Noah for grabbing it.

Luke opened up the envelope and saw two smaller envelopes inside. He reached in and took out both envelopes. One looked like it contained a CD and the other envelope, looked like it contained pictures, and had _read first_ written on it.

Lucinda walked into the kitchen. "So this is where you are playing hooky!"

"I've been found!" smiled Luke.

"What do you have there?"

"It is from Noah." Luke opened the envelope with the pictures in it.

"Oh!" Lucinda sat down at the table. Emma sat down next to her.

Luke began reading the letter.

"Oh my God," Luke was floored. "Listen."

_-P-_

_"Hi Luke, I wanted to show you my new house. LOL Yes, I said my new house. The signing bonus from my new job was burning a hole in my pocket, so I decided to use it as a down payment on a beachfront house in Santa Monica."_

_"The top level contains the master bedroom suite and a large deck. The second level contains the kitchen, dining room, living room and a guestroom suite. On the lower level, there is a game room and another guest room suite that I am using as an office. I know it's a big house to live in on my own but I was thinking of the future. There is a lot of room to have people over. Take a look at the pictures."_

_"The first picture is what the house looks like from the beach. I haven't figured out if it's the back of the property or front. LOL I am not fond of the yellow staircase though. I am thinking about getting it painted at some point in the future. Let me know what color you think would look good? No suggesting hot neon pink! LOL I know you."_

_"The second picture is from the top deck. That is the Santa Monica Pier in the distance. It houses an amusement park. I'm told they set off fireworks there on holidays. There are many stores and restaurants within walking distance. There can be a lot of people on the beach at times but it's something I'm sure I'll get used to. I mean look at the view, I'd have to be nuts not to love it. I moved in this week and I have already gotten into the habit of taking a morning walk along the surf. There is a bike trail too. Would you believe I have never owned a bicycle?"_

_"The next picture is the master suite that is on the third floor. It has a large walk-in closet. There is a patio with an outdoor dining table and living room. The view of the ocean is awesome."_

_"The following picture is the dining and living room on the second floor. The kitchen is on this floor as well. There is a guestroom suite behind the kitchen and a laundry room."_

_"The first floor has a game room, storage room, and a guestroom with a half bath. I bought the games from the previous owner. I know you love foosball."_

-P-

Luke passed around the last photograph.

"What's wrong, darling?" Lucinda noticed that Luke seemed down.

Emma noticed Luke's mood change as well.

"I hate to say this but he's doing so well on his own."

"Luke!" Emma gave him a dirty look.

"I know. It sounds bad and I don't mean it that way but when he lived here, he needed me . . . ."

"And he doesn't now?"

Luke lowered his head. "Doesn't look like it. He has a great job and a terrific house. It would be something I would buy and it's so . . . permanent."

"And you are thinking . . . where does that leave me?" Lucinda knew what Luke was feeling. "Emma and I both know what it feels like when someone moves on."

Luke looked at both Emma and Lucinda. "Well, yeah," he replied quietly. He knew he should not feel that way but he did.

"So what are you going to do about it?" asked Emma.

"Huh?"

"Oh come on, Luke. We know you love Noah. Are you going to let him go?"

"Grandma, you know exactly what happened with me and Noah," Luke argued back.

"I know but don't be a damn fool, Luke Snyder." Emma was tired of it all. Both Luke and Lucinda were shocked to hear Emma swear. It was not very often she did but when it did occur, it usually meant she was tremendously frustrated. "I know you love Noah and you are afraid of letting him in again, but go out there and talk to him before it's too late."

"Emma's right, darling," Lucinda agreed with Emma.

Luke looked at both his grandmothers. "I can't believe you two."

"After Noah left, you moved back here because you lived here with him. It was a way for you to be closer to him," Emma knew the game. "Luke . . . he bought that house for you!"

"What?" Luke was shocked. "How do you figure that?"

"Well, for one, you said it is what you would have bought," Emma grabbed the papers from Luke's hand and started reading it to find what she was looking for. "Right here . . ._ There is a lot of room to have people over, if needed . . . _and_ . . . I know it's a big house to live in on my own but I was thinking of the future _. . . and here . . . _I know you love foosball._"

"She's right, darling. Look for the code words," Lucinda could see it too. "What's on the back of the paper?"

Emma turned the paper over. "It says to play the CD now and it's signed _I Love you_."

"_I love you_ is a big code word, darling!"

Luke took out the CD from the envelope and put it in his laptop on the table. Windows media player opened up and a video started playing.

-P-

**Listen to this song before continuing the story** . . .

Go to Youtube and listen to this song... Homeless by Leona Lewis

-P-

The video started with pictures of the entire house, the beach, the shops, a bench near the coffee shop, and everything Noah knew Luke would love. The video ended with Noah sitting out on his top deck alone, looking sad into the camera.

_"As the song says, I'll be homeless without you, even in this fabulous house," Noah sighed. "I know I've hurt you. I can only apologize and tell you that I have learned from my mistakes and it will never happen again. I miss you and I love you Luke."_

The song and Noah's plea for forgiveness moved Luke to tears. He looked up to see both his grandmothers brushing away their tears.

Lucinda was the first one of the three to compose herself. "See, he is asking for your forgiveness and wants you out there with him."

"But this won't solve our problems," Luke was being honest.

"No but it's a start," Emma could see this was Noah way of reaching out to Luke. "He's not the only one who made mistakes, Luke."

"But . . . ."

"Noah was there for you when Reid died. He did not have to be but he was and believe me, darling, most men would have walked away in his situation. He was willing to give up his entire future to stay here in Oakdale to be here for you," Lucinda reminisced. "And now he's reaching out to you. What happens if Noah has changed? Wouldn't you want to know now, instead of wondering for the next fifty years if you had made the worst mistake of your life?"

"I suppose."

"Good, I'll have my plane gassed up. You have three hours to pack," Lucinda turned her gaze over to Emma. "And you have three hours to make Noah some goodies."

Emma jumped up and started grabbing baking sheets out of cabinets but Luke just sat there. "Grandmother, I can't leave now, I have to work."

"Oh, bullshit, darling," Lucinda sneered. "I've been consulting for you at Grimaldi and I can handle anything that happens there. We could setup a few meetings for you while you are out in LA."

"But what about World Wide?"

"Lily pushed me aside, darling," Lucinda replied joyfully.

"Why are you so happy then?"

"Well, she's finally grown some balls. Big brass ones, darling," Lucinda laughed.

"Really Lucinda, is that anyway to talk about Lily?" Emma growled.

"I'm so proud of her!" Lucinda turned to look at Emma.

Luke had to laugh at Lucinda's comment. He knew she was always concerned about Lily's lack of killer instinct. Without thinking about it, he got up and walked upstairs to pack. Lucinda called Wesley to notify him of the flight.

-P-

Six hours later, Luke was standing at Noah's door. He nervously raised his arm, pressed the doorbell with his fingertip, and stepped away from the door.

Noah opened the door and was surprised to see Luke. "Luke!" He dreamed about it for such a long time but it was actually happening.

Luke was at a loss for words as he looked over Noah. He was more muscular than before and looked hot in the tank top and shorts he was wearing. "Grandma made these for you." He held up a tupperware container that held two pies and a large bag of cookies.

"I'm so glad you are here, Luke. I can smell the cookies from here," Noah smiled. "Come on in."

Noah walked out of the house, picked up Luke's luggage and walked back inside. "Come on, follow me."

Luke walked into the house and closed the door behind him. Unknown to Luke at the time but he had just closed the door to his and Noah's past and walked through the doorway to a new beginning.

That was the day Noah stopped being homeless.


End file.
